


Mornings

by Skye_UwU



Series: Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm kinda late, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, My First Fanfic, matsuhana - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: Makki isn't a morning person so Matsun tries to help out
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985410
Kudos: 11





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first fic so please have mercy on me. And English isn't my first language either, so sorry in advance. It's for Matsuhana fluff week 2020 from @matsuhanaweeks on Twitter. The prompt is "You are my new pillow" I thought that was kinda cute. so anyways have fun.

“Makki. Wake up.” Matsun said, shaking my shoulder violently. “5 more minutes.” He sighed- “No. Now. School you know.” “I skip.” “No. Get up, lazy ass.” I shook my head. “Played MM all night.” I groaned. “I'll take a shower and Taka if you're not up then...” “Yes yes.” But of course, I just rolled up into a ball and nearly fell asleep again. 

Matsun came back into the room. I opened my eyes just a tiny bit. He rolled his eyes and left again. I smiled contently. 

Not even half a minute after, he came back into the room, splashing a cup of water over my face, drowning my pillow. I widened my eyes in shock, looking at him. 

He put the cup on the nightstand, getting up. I did the same just to chase him downstairs, into our living room where he stood on top of the couch. 

“What the hell, Issei. My fucking pillow is soaked” “Sorry babe.” “SoRrY, BaBe.” I jumped up to him. He just bend down enough to kiss me. I pushed him back so he landed on the couch. I fell onto his chest. “Asshole.” He tried to push me up. Needless to say, he wasn't successful. “I would go to bed but my pillow's soaked.” He grinned. “So I guess you are my new pillow.” 

“Eye... but only five minutes.” “Nope, we just skip together ig.” He put his hands around my back. “Just let me lay down more comfortable.” I got up a little bit. He rearranged himself. He layed down on his side, keeping one arm up. I layed down in front of him, head on his chest. He put his arm around my shoulder. “Love you.” He sighed. “We're so gonna fail.” I just nod, falling asleep again.


End file.
